


Season of Giving

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [41]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Established Relationship, Holidays, Homelessness, Husbands, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Was Not A Good Place, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Veterans, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Stretch has an important errand to run but he needs a little help. Luckily, he's gotAndyJeff at his side. Surely nothing can go wrong.





	Season of Giving

* * *

Most mornings, Stretch didn’t wake up when Edge went to work and this morning was no exception. From his experience on the mornings that he did wake up, he suspected there was a kiss or two and possibly some general affection before Edge went out the door. His theory was unconfirmed but then so was relativity. Didn’t mean that it wasn’t leaning in the direction of absolutely true. 

Stumbling down the stairs in search of coffee had him walking past the guest room and through his caffeine craving, he remembered that Jeff had stayed the night. There was a certain satisfaction in the knowledge that he wasn’t the only person who slept in when they could. It was a layer of confirmation of another theory, that Edge was a sick individual to get out of bed at five am on a Saturday and he must be stopped as often as Stretch was capable of doing so. 

Not every Saturday, mind. The best morning sex in the world wasn’t worth that. 

The coffee pot was filled with what was probably reasonably fresh coffee and Stretch poured a cup on autopilot, adding copious cream and sugar before finally taking a grateful sip. It took most of the cup before he noticed the covered tray on the counter and he took the lid off warily, sighing in relief at the contents. Apple oatmeal muffins today, excellent. Bran should be reserved for the chickens and sometimes were. Nugget loved Edge’s bran muffins. 

He was halfway through a muffin and coffee when he heard the creak of the stairs. Excellent timing. Jeff didn’t know it yet but Stretch had an ulterior motive in asking him to stay the night. Cheap, trustworthy labor was the name of the game and Jeff usually worked for coffee.

“morning, andy,” Stretch mumbled as Jeff shuffled into the kitchen. Kid looked rough, his hair was sticking out in scientifically interesting algorithms and yesterday’s rumpled clothes didn’t really improve anything. The half-full coffee pot earned far more interest than he did, and he waited patiently for Jeff to pour a cup, silently pushing over the plate of muffins.

Half a cup later, Jeff finally offered back a raspy, “Morning.”

Stretch grinned, “nice to see you do as well in the a.m. as i do. so! now that i have you here as a semi-captive audience…”

Jeff paused, his cup halfway to his mouth. “Semi-captive? What’s in the coffee?”

“…how do you feel about helping me out today?”

He’d probably earned the suspicious look Jeff sent his way. “Help you with what?”

Stretch propped his chin on his hand and gave Jeff what he hoped was a winsome smile. “it’s a surprise!”

“Your surprises get me into trouble,” Jeff pointed out, but he was grinning. “Okay. Count me in.”

“you won’t regret it! probably.”

Between them, they finished the muffins and most of the coffee, and Jeff followed behind him as Stretch led him back upstairs to where several bags were hidden in the guest closet, a clutter of wrapped presents poking out from the tops.

“what i really need is an extra pair of hands,” Stretch told him cheerfully. “think you can manage that?”

Jeff eyed the bags. “They don’t look heavy. If you're capable, I can probably manage.”

“ouch. cruel but not untrue. oh, wait!” Stretch dug through one of the bags and pulled out two cheap felt Santa hats. He tugged one over Jeff’s head and the bell at the end rang with a tinny jangle. 

“What exactly are we doing?” Jeff picked up a few of the bags and followed behind Stretch who was carrying his own burden. 

“oh, it’ll be fun!” Stretch said airily as they put on the coats before going out the door. He doubted it escaped Jeff’s notice that he didn’t answer his question. 

A theory that was proved when Jeff hummed thoughtfully and asked, “And why did you ask me to help cart this stuff along on the bus rather than ask Edge for a ride?”

Stretch sighed and settled on honesty over flippancy. “because edge would flip his shit and try to think of a way to order me not to do it without making it _sound_ like he was ordering me not to do it because he knows that would piss me off.”

That made Jeff stop walking in the middle of the sidewalk. Not for long, he chased after Stretch and it was further proof that he and Stretch were platonic soul mates because his expression was a little wary but not afraid. “Is this fun thing we’re doing that will piss Edge off dangerous? Because generally speaking, I prefer not to piss him off. Avoiding danger takes second place on my list but it’s still pretty high up.”

“not dangerous,” Stretch told him. He set the bags down with a grunt at the shuttle stop. “more like staying aware and street smarts and shit like that. think you can handle it?”

“I’m trusting you,” Jeff said warningly. “Don’t get me killed by misadventure or Edge.”

“no death,” Stretch assured him. Probably.

The bus ride was longer than his normal, the furthest away from New New Home that the route went. The buildings went from brightly decorated coffee shops and book stores to duller, grayer surroundings, with the occasional desperate display of lights. Many of the houses they passed were empty or listed for sale, the windows dark and unwelcoming. 

Not the best part of town, to be sure. When they finally got off the bus, Stretch noticed with some amusement that Jeff stayed close to him, although whether it was some misguided attempt to protect him or a strength in numbers thing, Stretch couldn’t say. Like they both didn’t look like they had targets painted on them. But this time of day shouldn’t be too bad, and it wasn’t like Stretch was helpless, thank you.

“listen, kid, if anything starts looking rough, grab my arm, okay?” Stretch told him quietly, “i can get us both a good distance away.”

“Okay,” Jeff muttered. He looked uncomfortable and out of place surrounded by liquor stores and strip clubs. Not that Stretch thought he looked any better, he was fairly sure Monsters didn’t come to this part of town often.

Well, Monsters aside from him, anyway.

Where they were going wasn’t far from the bus stop and Jeff stayed close as Stretch walked confidently along. It wasn’t much different than the slums in New Home, and while he and Blue hadn’t stayed in them for very long, hardly more than a month as kids, Stretch supposed some memories never faded. All anyone had to do was pay some damn attention. Stretch didn’t usually use much magic for anything past shortcutting. Didn’t mean he couldn’t, and he knew all too well how to extend his awareness, hadn’t needed Red or Edge to teach him that little trick. 

They stopped when they came to a rusty door situated on the side of a building. There was a plate on it saying it was protected by Davis security and nothing else. He and Jeff both set down their burdens with relieved sighs and Stretch knocked firmly.

Quickly enough it swung open, warmth and noise spilling out of a very busy kitchen. The Human in the doorway looked at him suspiciously. “Yeah?”

“debbie is expecting me,” Stretch said calmly and before the Human could reply, a woman came rushing over.

“Stretch!” She hugged him and Stretch returned it gratefully. Damn, but he missed the coffee shop and not just for their excellent French roast. He’d gotten used to seeing Debbie at least once a week and knowing they were working hard to get it reopened only helped so much. “Hi, sweetheart, you’re earlier than I expected!” 

“yeah, i wanted to get this stuff to you,” Stretch hooked a thumb at Jeff, who was standing in silent curiously. “you remember andy?”

“You mean Jeff?” Debbie shook her head. “Of course I do, how are you doing?”

Jeff blinked and Stretch saw the moment he recognized her, from either the wedding or the coffee shop. “Oh! Hi, yeah, I’m good, really good. We have…presents? Stretch hasn’t given me much info, here.”

“Presents, yes!” She took the bags that Stretch held out to her, though one he held back. “They’re for the shelter Christmas giveaway tonight.”

“i’m not allowed to volunteer at the shelter,” Stretch told him quietly, looking away from Debbie’s suddenly sympathetic face. “some of the people who stay here aren’t in a good place and seeing a walking talking representation of death hanging around can be a little upsetting. But i wanted to do something so, i do this.”

Jeff nodded slowly. “So, these are presents for the homeless shelter?”

“The New Hope shelter,” Debbie correctly gently. “Yes. What did you go with this year?”

Stretch tapped one of the brightly wrapped boxes. “socks. gloves. deodorant. toothbrush and toothpaste. shaving cream and a razor and a visa gift card.”

“Perfect.” She hugged Stretch again and Stretch leaned into it with a sigh. “Tell Edge I said thank you.”

“sure,” Stretch said agreeably. He wasn’t about to do any such thing but eh, she didn’t know that and by the time she saw Edge again, it was going to be a little late to matter.

Debbie was too busy to chat, already someone was calling her name, and with a last quick thank you, she shut the door, leaving them on the stairs. 

There was only one bag left and Stretch let Jeff snag it, lighting a cigarette as he made his way back out to the street with Jeff trailing behind him. 

“Why would Edge be upset you donated to a shelter?” Jeff asked, a little doubtfully. That proved his good sense and Stretch slung the arm without the cigarette at the end of it around his shoulders, giving him a rough hug. 

“oh, he wouldn’t be upset about that. it’s what we’re doing next he’ll be salty about.” Stretch gave the last bag a little shake. “you ready?” 

“Lead on, Macduff.”

The sidewalks were mostly empty this time of morning, a few feeble neon lights glowing at corner stores advertising liquor and lottery. A couple Humans gave them double takes but not too many. They had the internet, they’d seen Monsters and bundled up as he was, Stretch had to be close for people to notice it, anyway. 

He was looking for something a little different and it was unhappily easy to find. The first person was curled up in an alleyway with a blanket and all their worldly possessions in a stolen grocery cart. He blinked at them in bewilderment, taking the offered box with wary gratitude that shifted to truth when he opened it. Such a simple gift, socks, gloves. Little things that Stretch knew were desperately needed.

There weren’t too many people on the streets, not at this time of day, but they gave a box to every person they could find. 

Much as Stretch wanted to play Santa, it was probably better for everyone if he let Jeff do the honors, so he stood back, smoking while he watched confused faces turn into tearful happiness or relief as Jeff handed over the gifts. It didn’t take an hour for them to empty their bag and Stretch was feeling a little sick from the amount he’d smoked. Didn’t stop him from lighting another one as they walked back to the bus stop. He needed something to do with his hands right now, something to keep them busy. 

“I don’t know if I’d call that fun, but it felt pretty good,” Jeff admitted.

“yeah, it did.” He blew out a breath of smoke into the wind. “lot of homeless people are veterans, you know?” He hesitated, glancing at Jeff out of the corner of his socket and added, softly, “edge used to be a soldier. he and his brother, both.”

“Yeah?” Jeff didn’t sound surprised and Stretch wondered what Antwan had told him, if anything.

“yeah. he was a captain, back home.” He didn’t say anything else and Jeff didn’t ask.

He didn’t tell Jeff that it had personally taken him a while, far too long, to see Edge’s LV as less that of a murdering thug and more of someone desperate enough to protect that he would go to any lengths. He could see a little of his own former soldier in some of these worn faces, a mirror of Edge’s after a nightmare. If the world had taken a slightly different turn, leaned left instead of right—

Edge rarely talked about Underfell but Red would if he’d had enough to drink. He’d told stories, laughing at them as Stretch tried to smile while hiding the choking fear of what might have been. Of what they both might have been forced to become if they hadn’t come here. Like this, perhaps, on the cold streets, crazed with LV, or something far more awful. Looking at these Humans made a pain well in his soul, aching to think there was ever a possibility Edge could have ended up alone and unloved in the cold.

Or worse, if the fracture in the universes had taken all of them to Underfell instead of here. The margin of error was precariously thin, it could have happened. 

Stretch shook that thought away. Probably better not to wonder about that, there were mental dragons in that direction and he’d set off nightmares of his own if he strayed that way. 

Instead, he asked Jeff, lightly, “so, i’ve been wanting to ask. is everything okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Jeff didn’t look at him, his head ducked down against the wind.

“just checking,” Stretch said breezily, “if you ever want to talk, i may not have ears but i listen pretty well. i keep secrets, too.” He crossed a finger over his chest. “promise”

“I’ll remember that,” Jeff said and that was it. Welp, he’d tried. First strike. Stretch wasn’t about to give up, though. Something wasn’t right with his friends and if they had to depend on Edge getting anything out of Antwan, they might as well start buying preemptive breakup ice cream. 

The bus stop was only around the corner and Stretch was about to tamp out his cigarette when he felt it, through the net of awareness he’d spread. A pulse of _intent_ and he moved before he even thought, catching Jeff by the arm and shortcutting them down the street. Jeff jerked in his grip, but they were already back on their feet by then, the bottle that someone had flung at them left to shatter harmlessly on the sidewalk. He couldn’t make out whatever the Human shouted but it wasn’t coming in their direction. That’s all that was important.

“come on,” Stretch whispered urgently, “they didn’t see where we went.”

Jeff’s eyes were wide, even as he stumbled after him. “How did you even—“

“always try to tell you guys, i’m pretty light on my feet.” His grin felt a little wobbly. “it’s hard to explain, it’s a magic thing.”

The bus was pulling up as they reached the stop and they hurried onto it. Nervous energy was still thrumming in him and Stretch automatically pulled out his lighter, flipping it through his fingers, until the anxious pulse in his soul settled a bit. Only then did he notice Jeff was staring at him.

“what?” Stretch asked, a little defensively. There was only one other person on the bus and they were sitting at the very front, absorbed in a book. 

“So, do you like, see the future or something?” Jeff whispered. The awe in it made Stretch bark out a laugh.

“nah, i bend the laws of physics enough as it is. it’s...it’s all about intent. i can feel it sometimes, a little.” No need to mention that he was pretty out of practice and fuck did he want a cigarette. 

Jeff only nodded, “That’s pretty cool.”

“more like useful, but yeah. hey, thanks for coming with me. sorry it ended with a bang.”

“Are you kidding?” Jeff laughed. “We got in there, dropped off the package and got back out. That’s some action movie shit right there.”

And that was why he’d asked Jeff for help.

Jeff got off the bus before Stretch and that was fine. He rode the bus for longer than necessary, playing on his phone while the rolling motion soothed him. By the time he got home it was late enough that Edge would be back in an hour.

Edge would be here, safe and warm and…and sane. Yeah. He was here and nowhere else, and Stretch was going to set that thought aside right now before it started twirling through his brain like a sadistic merry-go-round. 

Instead, he turned on the oven and took out the foil-covered pan that Edge had put in the refrigerator the night before. If he put it in now, it would be done close to the time Edge walked in the door. 

He could have left it at that, certainly Edge wouldn’t expect more. But the apples in the bowl on the counter gave him an idea and google helped him further. Youtube was almost as good as a personal tutor and Stretch followed each direction carefully, coring the apples and filling their hollows with brown sugar and spices. 

Cooking wasn’t really that hard, it was just fucking boring. Stretch preferred the results rather than the production, but today it felt good to slide his dish into the oven next to the pan. Soon a faint spicy aroma rose up, sweet apples and cinnamon and it was easy to focus on that, on setting the table, folding the napkins into ridiculously complex shapes that were sure to bring a smile to Edge’s face. 

All too soon he heard the front door open and Stretch was quick to finish, settling the fabric crane on Edge’s plate as the kitchen door swung open. 

“Hello, love,” Edge’s smile was warm, touched with curiosity.

“dinner’s almost done,” Stretch told him. “i…um, i made dessert. it’s only stuffed apples but i thought…the recipe looked good and—”

That curiosity shifted to something closer to shock and before Stretch could fumble out that he hoped they tasted okay Edge was kissing him, sweetly enough to make him sigh, melting into that gentle touch. Vaguely, he remembered Edge telling him that the pie he’d made for Blue would mean more than anything his brother could make for himself. Seemed like that premise worked on other food, too. It took them a long, reluctant moment to part, Edge only drawing back as the timer went off. 

“Let me wash up and we can eat,” he said, turning away.

The food needed to come out of the oven but Stretch still blurted out, “wait!”

Edge paused, his hand on the door.

“i’m glad you’re here. i mean, here in this universe. i…i love you so much,” Stretch blurted. He sounded like an idiot and Edge would probably assume something was bothering him. That was okay, he wasn’t about to guess the truth. That Stretch was helplessly grateful that he was here in this universe, safe in this universe, and even if they’d never…they…he couldn’t even think it. Edge was safe here with him and that was enough.

“I love you, too,” Edge turned away from the door, cupping his jaw carefully in his gloved hands and nuzzled another kiss against his mouth. “Rescue dinner, all right? I’ll be right back.”

“okay,” Stretch muttered and he let Edge go. “okay.” He repeated it again, to himself, as he slipped on the oven mitts and pulled out the foil-wrapped pan first and then the golden apples swimming in their own juices. Okay, it was okay. Edge was here. He was here, and Stretch would keep him safe. 

Safe in his home, safe in his arms, right where Edge belonged.

-finis-


End file.
